You are Crazy
by Saifiya
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just a regular nun, living a regular life. Who knew that she would be tossed into the most popular boy band, Fairy Tail, in Japan? Just for the sake of her twin brother? And, she has to dress up as the opposite gender! NaLu, Graylu, and some Sticy. Some strong language.
1. Chapter 1: Loui

I do not own Fairy Tail, or else there would be 5,000,000 more hug scenes of NaLu.

Hi guys! My other NaLu fanfic is on hiatus. You know, the "My Wish To Be With You"! I've recently watched "You Are Beautiful", and I loved the story plot soooo much. Which is why I decided to make a "You Are Beautiful" plot, but with FAIRY TAIL characters! OMG! Isn't that great? I recommend this story to viewers who have watched "You Are Beautiful"! You will love this story, I promise!

Ok, let's start!

OoOoOo

The church bells rang quietly, like a small chime that had to be cherished.

"Do you know where Lucy is?" The Mother Superior softly said, still closing her old eyes and praying.

"I bet she's running," A young nun said, still closing her eyes and praying.

"Oh dear, that girl.."

Lucy's red face was as red as a tomato as she panted and ran across the fields and she prayed in her head that she wasn't late. She was hoping that as a nun-in-training, she would be able to catch up. Or else, she would be a failure, she supposedly thought in her mind.

She saw the old oak building, the bell still chiming softly in the wind. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. It was still ringing, and she wasn't late..

She opened the doors, out of breath, and slid in the church pew, next to Mavis Vermillion, the Mother Superior. She closed her eyes and put her hands together, and prayed while the pastor gave the opening introduction.

Lucy saw a little girl sitting down, with headphones in her ears, not listening or standing for the pastor. Lucy reached out of the pew, and mouthed "Please turn it off!"

The girl only merely looked at her with an unamused face and turned back to her phone. Lucy tried again. "Please turn it off!"

The girl didn't even hear this time. She was unfazed, listening to music. Lucy had it.

She dashed for the girl, unplugging the headphones out of the phone.

Let's just say this girl has really good ears, and she put her music on really loud.

The music rang out over the whole entire church. The pastor stopped his homily and looked at the situation. Lucy was closing her eyes, taking in the embarrassment that welled around in her stomach like bats.

"That was an utter failure," Lucy cried and wailed while pounding on the park bench. A red motorcycle was parked next to her. She wiped her tears, and tried to stay happy.

"Mother Mavis would still believe in me," She began, "So I must believe in myself!"

She then got on the motorcycle, driving away. It took little effort to get on the motorcycle.

Manager Makarov drove in his car, following the young Lucy.

"She looks exactly like him," Makarov said as he drove next to her.

"Excuse me, stop the car!" Makarov attempted, as Lucy looked back at him with surprised eyes.

The sweet and bitter moment of staring lead to horror as Lucy finally took in what happened just now and she put her foot on the accelerator and she drove fast, faster than anyone could. She was breaking one of the 1,000 Tennets, too.

Makarov cursed to himself silently. He needed her.

He followed her around until she stopped at a nearby park bench.

Makarov got out of the car, and approached Lucy. Lucy looked up.

"Y-you're the man who followed me around," Lucy stuttered. Makarov smiled, and pulled out a photo.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia," Makarov began, "Twin sister of Loui Heartfilia, correct?"

"Loui-chan," Lucy grabbed the photo and started shaking. "It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

Makarov grinned. He found her.

"I need your help, Lucy," Makarov said.

"Wha-?" Lucy said, looking up from the photo, with her milky skin tainted by her tear.

"Your brother," Makarov said. "You see, he got signed up for this amazing popular boy band called Fairy Tail, and-"

"What do you need me for?" Lucy rudely interrupted.

"Well, you see, I need you to sign the registration form," Makarov said, grinning nervously.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"It won't bite. Just sign the form and get out," Makarov said.

"Just get my brother to do it," Lucy said. "Why me?"

Makarov started to get to the confession.

"I can't!" Makarov said. "His eyes are glued open! I tried talking to Loui, but he can't move his eyes with his words! Oh Mavis, do you know how creepy that is!? So please, sign the damn registration form!"

Lucy was quite fazed. His brother? Eyes? Open? Glued?

Lucy reluctantly agreed.

"We're going to need to buy some boy clothes," Makarov said.

Lucy felt more uncomfortable by the second. She was just a nun in training. Why did she have to do this?

The duo scattered all around town, looking for boy clothes to buy. Oh, they also needed a wig. How busy this was.

They scavenged some spiky boy clothes, with a boy's wig.

"There we go, just change at the place," Makarov said.

The cheer of loud fangirls and fans rang out throughout the whole entire concert room. Gray was strumming out on the guitar, while helping out with a few stray vocals.

Sting was on the drums. He was a second vocalist, and he had to keep a job on the drums while singing. Many people call him sexy.

Last but not least, Natsu Dragneel. He was the main vocalist, and his voice was beautiful.

His warbles and pitches matched the songs perfectly, and he was the most popular member of Fairy Tail. He was usually called the "Fire of Fairy Tail".

How weird. You can't make fire out of singing.

Natsu, Sting, Gray. They made the three-piece boy band, Fairy Tail. It was about to have a fourth member.

Lucy walked uncomfortably into the registration room.

"Do I really have to wear this?" She asked Makarov, squirming inside her clothes.

"Just hold on a bit longer!" Makarov grit his teeth, walking into the room.

"Who is this?" The clerk asked.

"This is Loui Heartfilia. Voice of an angel, heavenly looks, know him?" Makarov said impatiently.

"Oh yes, come sign the papers, and you'll be set to go in Fairy Tail," The clerk said.

"Go, write your name," Makarov prodded.

Lucy gulped, and wrote "Loui Heartfilia" in slow, but precise strokes.

"Are you sure your voice is healed yet, Natsu?" The head designer asked. Natsu let out a gruff sigh.

"It's fine, do we really need Loui?" Natsu said, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, doesn't a four-piece boy band sound better than a three-piece one?" The head designer asked, and smiled.

"No, I don't care about shit like that," Natsu said.

"Calm down, Natsu," Gray said, looking back at the back seat. "This might do good for promotion. You know, a fourth member. More views. Get it?"

Natsu turned away. He didn't want to be replaced in popularity.

"Ooooh, I can't wait!" Sting said, bouncing up and down in his chair.

So, what did you guys think? Please review!

-Saifi-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Forced to Sing

**Sorry guys, for not updating! I'll be better next time. I'm also listening to the "You're Beautiful" Soundtrack while writing this, it helps influence me a LOT (:**

**Anyways, let's start!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I wrote Loui's name, now what?" Lucy asked hushed, in a quiet voice so the clerk doesn't find out her true gender.

"You're free to g-" Makarov began before the doors suddenly burst open. An angry Natsu kicked the door, and that was was interrupted Makarov.

Natsu walked up to Lucy, and gritted his teeth. He held her chin.

"So you're _Loui_," Natsu emphasized "Loui". "Tch."

Lucy was shaking to the bone. This "Natsu" looked very, very intimidating. Especially when it seemed like he was a very scary person when erupted.

Makarov tried to break in between us. "L-Listen," Makarov said, "He has some _very_ important work to do, so-"

Natsu bent down to the old man. Not kneeling, though. "Does it look like I care?" Natsu said. "Luigi is in our band, and I need to know what he can do."

It was a short black silence before Lucy was pulled to their rehearsing studio. "It's LOUI, and let go of me!" Lucy screamed. She mouthed the words "HELP" to Makarov. He just stood there, in silence and in shock.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Natsu seemed like he was erupting by the time they got to the rehearsing studio. Gray and Sting looked surprised when they saw Natsu and a strange man bursting in.

"This is Luigi," Natsu said, pulling Lucy in front of him, and he tried to stay as away from her as possible.

"Luigi?" Sting asked, walking up to her. Lucy shook her head flustered.

"It's Loui, Natsu," Gray said. "Let's work well together!"

Lucy got a good look at his face.

"O-o-oh," Sting said. "Loui. I heard you're joining Fairy Tail! Nice to meet you."

Lucy got a very good impression of his face.

Natsu glared at Lucy.

Lucy got a very good _glare_ from his face.

Lucy felt a chill go down her spine. She was in a room full of handsome men, and they thought that she was the same gender as them.

She heard the sound of rustling papers as her vision went black.

She took the music paper off her face.

"Let's see how you can sing," Natsu said.

Lucy looked up at Natsu, surprised. She backed away. She ran into Sting.

Sting looked down at Lucy. "Hey, you're awfully short, aren't ya?"

Lucy looked at him, silent. She backed into Gray.

"Your skin is really.." Gray began. "Plush.."

"It doesn't matter!" Natsu roared. "So can you sing the damn song?"

Lucy looked at him.

"I'm ripping this contract if you can't do it," sneered Natsu.

Before he was about to rip the contract in half, an angelic voice rang out throughout the room.

Lucy was singing.

Natsu stood there, fazed. He looked at the window. Birds were flapping their wings in happiness and glee as the sun bloomed.

Gray looked at Lucy in wonder.

Sting was looking at the window, surprised.

So how do you think she managed to sing?

Well, she's the brother of Loui Heartfilia, an angelic singer, whose voice is so nice. To add to that, her mother is a singer and her dad is a composer.

And she's a nun, don't forget, so she was singing a _church_ song.

When she finished, everyone was hooting and clapping like crazy, except Natsu.

Natsu was just glaring. He put the contract down on the piano.

"It seems you can sing," Natsu said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Lucy ran out for calm air. Makarov ran to her. "Did they make you sing?" He asked.

Lucy nodded, flustered. She forgot that she can speak.

"You can speak, let's go!" Makarov said, the two of them running out.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**` A Few Days Later `**

Lucy got a call on her phone. It was Manager Makarov.

"Yes, what do you need?" She asked politely over the phone.

"Just come, quickly," Makarov said. "There's an urgent issue that needs to be discussed, Sister."

Lucy felt flattered at being called Sister. "O-o-oh, don't call me Sister, I'm just a nun-in-training," Lucy squealed.

"Come, quickly, to the Lamia Scale Park!" Was all Lucy heard before he hung up.

"Lamia Scale Park, huh?" She said.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Lucy found Makarov all sweaty on a park bench.

"Yes?" Lucy said.

"They need you, now," Makarov said. "You have to pose as Loui. Please".

**How was it, guys? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy as Loui

**Sorry guys, for not updating! I'll be a better person :) Jk. Anyways, here you go!**

**(Btw, Natsu will not have motion sickness in this story. For those of you who are wondering.)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucy stood there in shock. "No," Lucy said, before she took off. Makarov tried to run after her, but he tripped.

Lucy stopped for a second, and prayed for him. "May you recover from the fall!"

Makarov sneered. "An opening!" He said as he grabbed her bottom.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy said as she kicked him. Makarov cursed as he fell to the ground.

Lucy suddenly felt bad. She had injured an elderly person. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lucy squeaked.

Makarov rubbed his behind before he got back up. "Listen," Makarov said. "I really need your help."

Lucy didn't seem to hear him. She was looking up at the sky, smiling.

"Huh?" Makarov questioned her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lucy said. "I'm going to board an airplane and go to a place for the sickly and become a full fledged nun."

Makarov's vein popped. (A/N: Not literally)

"Huh?" Makarov said. "How long?"

Lucy smiled at him. "A year or two," She replied.

Makarov gritted his teeth.

"No," He said. "You're coming with me!"

Lucy was grabbed by the wrist. "Hanashte!" Lucy said as she was dragged to the nearest male clothing store.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Natsu sat down on a plush sofa, sighing gruffly.

"What's wrong?" Sting said, sitting next to him and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," Natsu growled as he shook Sting's hand off his shoulder.

"So much for trying to comfort you," Sting shrugged as he got up and stretched his arms. He went out of the room, and poked his head out of the door. "Don't over-exert yourself, okay?"

Natsu looked down at the floor. He was nervous.

Yes, Natsu was nervous. A new member was coming in, and he sensed trouble. And when Natsu senses something, it's usually right.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hello, hello!" Makarov smiled. "This is Loui!"

Lucy stumbled into the room. She was wearing bandages on her chest to make sure her chest didn't show, and she was wearing boy clothes again.

"U-uhm, nice to meet you," Lucy said, chattering her teeth. _Why is it so cold in here?_

The manager turned around in his chair. "Oh, Loui!" He smiled. "What a handsome man! Let me get a good look at your face."

"U-uhm, mister-" Lucy began.

"Don't be so formal," The man chortled. "The name's Gildarts."

"Hello," Lucy bowed her head. Gildarts smacked her back, hard.

Lucy grunted and gave out a groan of pain and she rubbed her back.

"You better get your speaking skills ready," Gildarts said. "You're going to a press conference, at 7 PM tonight."

Lucy went into panic mode. That's when her plane departed.

"N-" Lucy began.

"_Why yes, of course we will be there!"_ Makarov said, coughing. _"Right, Loui?"_

Lucy was trapped.

"Y-yeah," Lucy said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* Press Conference *

There was the flashing of photography as Natsu walked through the crowd, adjusting his tie.

"Tch," Natsu said. "Where is that Loui?"

Gray followed close behind, also getting his face showered with photography and flashing lights. "He'll be introduced," Gray said.

Natsu pushed through the crowd, making his way to the first seat. Gray went to the second seat, as Sting went to the third.

The press conference started. Natsu smiled out of character and answered most of the questions.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucy stood alone in the female bathroom. No one would go to the bathroom when they are seeing Fairy Tail!

Lucy took off her nun headdress. She sighed and stared at herself in the mirror.

"I have to," Lucy prodded. "I have to live as Loui Heartfilia. No choice."

Lucy cut her long, beautiful locks of golden hair as she styled it into a boyish hairstyle.

She put on eye makeup to look like a Japanese star.

She then wrapped bandages around her chest, to make sure her chest didn't show. Or else she would be revealed.

She put on the boy clothes carefully.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"And now, here's Loui Heartfilia!" Gildarts said as he pointed to a door.

The spotlight rested itself on the door, and the door opened.

Out came Lucy Heartfilia, posing as her twin brother, Loui.

She was instantly showered with cameras and questions.


	4. Chapter 4: Four Rules

**Sorry guys, for not updating! I didn't have time to write the new chapter.**

**I understand this story is not creative, so instead of just copying the whole KDrama plot, I'm going to add my own twists and a different plot than "You Are Beautiful". So, stay tuned!**

Lucy felt the hard slap on her back.

"Yo, Loui!" Gildarts said. "What a great beginning!"

Lucy scratched her head. "U-um," Lucy muttered. "Yes." Lucy's face was still sweating. There were so many insect-like cameras, all trained on her face. She gulped as she thought about the new posting of the new band member of Fairy Tail, Loui Heartfilia. Which, by the way, is not her.

Natsu tugged at his scarf that he always wears. It reminded him of fire and dragons, which he loved as a kid.

Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "So, how does it feel like?" Gray asked Lucy, bending down to her height.

"U-uhm," Lucy stuttered. "W-what?"

Gray laughed loudly. "Fairy Tail! The greatest band in the country!" Gray said.

"G-g-great," Lucy said, covering her chest. Even if it was bandaged.

"Tch," Natsu said. "Don't cause any trouble, pest." He walked off into his dorm room.

"Scary!" Lucy sharply whispered under her breath.

"Oh, don't worry," Sting said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Natsu is a real nice guy once you get to know him."

_Yeah, right._ Lucy thought. She ran up the stairs to see her new dorm room.

"Doesn't he seem really.." Sting said. "Plushy?" He wracked his fingers as if he was squeezing a peach.

"It's just your imagination," Gray said, following Loui.

* * *

"Waaaah!" Lucy gasped as she looked at the whole dorm.

There was modern things at every turn.

The suave, smooth feel of the dorm stunned Lucy.

She entered her room. "Waaah! I've never had a whole room to myself!" Lucy said in shock. She felt the bedspread, and propped the pillows.

"Hmmm," She said as she stepped out of her room.

She went into Gray's room.

"It's so cold in here," Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

She saw the ice patterns and the ice-shape chandelier.

"Guess Gray likes ice," Lucy said, chattering as she went to Sting's room. **(Lol, what a sneak!)**

The whole room was filled with white things. And the room was so bright, so Lucy ran out of the room.

Lucy stealthily went into Natsu's room.

She opened the door.

The walls were filled with dragon posters and a light flame in a candle blew ever so slightly. The posters had beautiful illustrations of fire, with a mix of yellow and red, with a brilliant blue to add to the realistic effect.

"Where did he get those posters?" Lucy whispered. She put a hand on one poster. She felt as if the fire beat in her hand.

The door opened as Lucy whipped her head around.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu snapped, glaring at Lucy.

"U-uhm, I was j-just-" Lucy stammered. "Admiring your posters!"

Natsu's face went soft for a second. "Aren't they amazing?" Natsu said. His face went into a glare again. Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she clenched her flesh where her heart was.

"No, seriously, let me tell you the rules around here," Natsu said. "One, don't touch me." He pushed Lucy away. Lucy gulped. "Two, never enter my room without permission." He furrowed his eyebrows as if he hated her whole existence. Like he wanted her banished from the earth. "Three, don't talk to me." he said, crossing his arms. "Four, get out by the time I get to the count of ten, or else I'll make you regret entering this band," he said, making a fist and pointing to the door with his other hand.

Lucy never ran so fast in her life.

* * *

The music blared through the whole night club as Lucy slumped in her chair.

"Just one month," Lucy said. "I can endure."

"Heeey, Loui-i-i!" a drunk Gildarts said, slapping Lucy on the back, knocking air out of Lucy. "Drink some mo-o-ore! It is your first celebration with u-u-us!"

"N-no," Lucy said. "I'm fine, really. I can't-" Gildarts shoved her mouth open and poured alcohol down her throat. Lucy coughed.

_He's so strong, _Lucy thought. _Like he uses some obliteration magic._

Lucy instantly felt the wooziness as she slumped to the bar. "One more beer, pleashe," Lucy said, slamming her hands on the counter to steady herself.

"Oh dear, you look very drunk," The young white-haired woman said. "Here, one on the house. Don't drink too much, and if you need anything, my name is Mirajane!"

Lucy smiled as she went to the balcony. She slumped over the railing.

"Waaah! I can see the whole city from here!" Lucy slurred as she looked down.

Maybe too far down, because her whole weight fell to the upper part as she fell over the railing.

**Sorry if this chapter was too short! I'll keep updating!**


	5. Chapter 5: It can't be

Crap.

Lucy felt the whirling wind slice her cheek as she prepared for her doom. Time seemed so slow.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die-"

She didn't fall that far, but she heard a surprised gasp as she felt two hands catching her as she gasped for the recoil.

"What the hell?" Natsu said, looking down at Lucy. Lucy looked at his face before passing out.

* * *

_Why the hell.. I.. Do it… Unconscious.._

Lucy's eyes darted open as she felt Natsu's lips on hers.

What the hell!? Lucy thought before she felt how warm his lips were.

"Holy crap! He's awake!" Sting said, bouncing up and down. His worried eyes pierced into her stare.

Gray smirked. "So, you were awake," He said. He was holding a fancy glass with blocks of cool ice in the water. For some reason, the ice was moving around. _What a bunch of weirdos._

"Shit!" Natsu said, wiping his mouth. "You were awake, idiot!?"

Lucy got back up, touching her lips as she quivered. "W-w-what-t-t.." She stuttered. She didn't feel drunk anymore. The wind really was as hard as a slap.

"Thanks to you, I had to kiss a GUY," Natsu shivered, standing up and groaning. He kept repeatedly wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Lucy put her hands to her ears and screamed.

"Hey, hey!" Gray said, bending down and covering her mouth. "It sounds like you've just been murdered. C'mon, there's more people wanting to meet you."

Lucy was still shivering from the force of the wind and the shock. Gray could see her in shock as he lead her in the warm club.

* * *

"Loui huuuuh?" Erza slurred. "I'm Erza Scarlet, the group's designer and coordinator. My professional staaaatus is Coordinator Scarlet…"

Lucy sweat dropped. If this drunk was a coordinator, she wondered what she could _coordinate._

"Anyways..!" Erza continued. She pressed her hand forcefully against Lucy's chest. "I can still feel your chest!" She slurred. "You must have a pretty big rack!"

Lucy sweat dropped. "Don't worry though, I don't think Fairy Tail boys are perverts…." Erza snickered.

Lucy realized that Erza referred to her as a girl. "What! You-" Lucy began to panic.

"Don't worry, Loui," Makarov said. "She's our friend."

"Who's friend am I, you slug!?" Erza slapped Makarov as Makarov fell and rubbed his butt. "As soon as it gets dangerous, I'm ditching!"

Loui moved away from the yelling duo as she walked to the balcony again.

She saw Gray, glistening in the moonlight. He looked up at the moon as the moon lit up his features. The spot he was standing on seemed frozen.

"I can see you, Loui," Gray said, turning towards her.

Lucy felt the world whirling. Anything to do with Fairy Tail made her nauseous. Not Erza or Makarov, though.

"You know, you seem pretty uncomfortable with all this," Gray said. Lucy nodded as she walked towards him.

"You can talk to me about anything-" Gray said, as Lucy began to reply. She felt the weight of the world falling in front of her as she fell into Gray's arms.

"All the pressure and stress must have gotten to him," Gray said. He pulled her up as Lucy's face was fully revealed.

Gray fully opened his eyes as he stared at her features. She had plushy skin, and her hair was unnaturally girly.

Gray pulled her into a hug as he felt her curves and hips. (Perv)

"No way," Gray said. He shook his head as he piggy-backed her back to her dorm.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I didn't update for soooooooo long! Now Gray knows Lucy is a girl! ooooooh!**


End file.
